The Alpha Male
by ShipperTrish
Summary: KakaSaku. Find the strongest, most powerful male, the apparent leader of the pack and…Sakura gave out a silent sigh. What is coming over me! Sakura thought as she continued to watch her former sensei guiltily.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

**The Alpha Male  
**

Sakura watched Kakashi. She was sure that if she looked up "Alpha Male" in the dictionary that her former sensei's picture would be right next to the definition. She knew that it was all just primal instinct. Find the strongest, most powerful male, the apparent leader of the pack and…Well, it was just all a trick to procreate offspring that would hopefully also turn out strong, and powerful, and be able to hold their own in this harsh, cruel world. Sakura gave out a silent sigh. _What is coming over me?!_

Sakura continued to watch guiltily as Kakashi's tall, lean frame pulled back and then push forward as he threw 3 kunais almost simultaneously at a dead tree trunk, hitting his mark dead center with each sharp blade. _Damn hunters and gatherers,_ Sakura thought. Find the one who's most capable of providing for his mate, his family, his group and….Sakura gave another silent sigh. Ironic thing was, it normally was left up to Kakashi to go hunting and gathering for Team Kakashi's daily meals.

Sakura watched as Kakashi moved onto taijutsu. First Kakashi made replications of himself and then proceeded to have a battle royale with his many clones.

Sakura's mind jogged back to the time Kakashi had taken on 2 ninjas at once to save her life the day the Third was taken from them. He had kindly asked her to stay down so that he could diminish the number of enemies. Sakura couldn't help but suppress a small laugh.

She remembered the time Kakashi had arrived mere seconds before Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori made contact up on the hospital rooftop. Kakashi had again taken on 2 ninjas at once, throwing the 2 boys aside right when Sakura was about to intervene, once again saving her life.

Finally, she recalled the mission to escort the prince of the Crescent Moon Island and his entourage safely home when it was attacked by bandits. Sakura was losing her battle, pushed up against a wagon by a bandit when Kakashi jumped out from nowhere and kicked the bastard the hell away from her. And again, he saved her life.

Sakura was sure that there were likely several other times that Kakashi had come to her rescue, but these three moments stood out the most in her mind.

In the present, an unfazed Kakashi took out his last and final clone as his fist made contact right into the clone's gut. The clone immediately disappeared in a poof of smoke in front of a triumphant and smiling Kakashi.

Find the one who's most capable of protecting his mate, his family, his pack from enemies and harm and…Sakura gave one last sigh and threw her hands up to cover her face in exasperation. Why did her former sensei have to be such a freakin' hot specimen of a male?

Kakashi's smile immediately faded when he looked up and saw Sakura raise her hands up to her face in despair. He quickly closed the distance between them, running to her side in concern.

"Sakura...Are you alright?" Kakashi asked in his deep baritone, stooping down to her level a mere inches from her face, his right hand lightly touching her left elbow. Sakura immediately brought her hands down from her face and felt warm with embarrassment when she saw how close Kakashi was and saw the look of concern on his face.

"I'm…fine." Sakura stammered as she deftly stepped back away from him and felt her body temperature refreshingly cool off.

"No you're not." Kakashi said as he closed the distance between them again and placed his hands on her hips so she couldn't get away. Sakura cringed inside as she felt her body temperature rise a few degrees above normal once more. "You don't know it, Sakura, but I was watching you from the corner of my eye. I know you were watching me. And I know what was on your mind because you get this expression on your face when you're thinking about _that_...and me." Sakura could feel her face absolutely burning now. She was surprised and embarrassed at how much he knew. He was smirking at her, but Sakura could only stand speechless with humiliation. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You do know that, right Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he pulled down his mask down to his neck. Sakura could only let her eyes drift shut as she felt Kakashi's warm lips gently rain kisses on her exposed neck.

"Yes it is, Kakashi." Sakura breathed, trying to keep her train of thought while Kakashi was doing naughty things to her neck, her earlobes, and her cheeks. "You know that I don't like to feel weak and I don't like this power you have over me."

"Who says it only goes one way, Sakura? You're in my thoughts every waking hour." He kissed the left side of her neck. "You're the last thing I think about before I go to bed." He trailed his wet tongue along her right earlobe. "I dream about you in my sleep." He softly kissed the left corner of her mouth. "And you're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning. You should know that you have power over me, too." Kakashi said as his mouth finally landed hard and hungry against Sakura's own.

When the need for cool oxygen finally provoked them to part, a hazy Sakura looked into Kakashi's eyes and knew that everything he had said was true.

"It's not weak to love someone, Sakura." Kakashi held her close and murmured in her ear. "It took me a long time to realize that myself. I've lost so many people I've loved that I also saw love as a weakness and a curse. Why do you think I hide behind a mask and a book? Why do you think I've stayed single for so long? It's because of that fear of becoming weak and letting anyone get close. But look at me now…" Kakashi said as he raised Sakura's chin up with his hand. "No mask and no more hiding. I've let you in like no one else because you've taught me that love isn't a weakness, Sakura. You've taught me that it's what keeps us strong and keeps us going. Without it you're just empty and life has no meaning. When I fell in love with you, Sakura, I felt stronger than I ever had in my life and I no longer felt empty because my life finally had meaning. Trust me, Sakura, love is not a weakness. It's the strongest thing you could have."

Sakura looked up into Kakashi's eyes and to Kakashi's mortification, she fell into fits of laughter against his chest.

"Sakura…Are you laughing at me? I just poured my heart and soul out to you and you're laughing at me?!"

"Oh, Kakashi!" Sakura said with tear-filled eyes from so much laughter. "What am I supposed to do with you?! Not only are you the definition of alpha male, but you've got the sweet, sensitive guy thing going, too! You've freakin' got it all Kakashi! Good looks, intelligence, speed, agility, thoughtfulness…love. Oh god, Kakashi! I'm so in love with you it's insane!"

Kakashi smiled, embracing Sakura tight against him. "Alpha male?" he murmured, his chin resting on the crown of her head.

"The very definition. You're picture's right next to it."

"Does that make you an alpha female?"

"I don't know. Am I…in your eyes?"

"You can cause the ground to explode with your fists, you've got long legs and wide hips, and you're the brightest student in your class…Yeah, I'd say you're an alpha female. So now that we've established that we're the strongest and most dominant of our pack, what next?"

"We do what natural selection intended for us and make sure the strongest, most intelligent, and most powerful continue on for generations to come."

"Is that a fact?" Kakashi asked as he brought Sakura down with him onto the soft, grass covered ground. "Well then, I guess we ought to get busy shouldn't we?"

Sakura smiled up at him and then the world disappeared as the pair made sweet, long, passionate love under the shade of the trees…and ultimately created many more generations of alpha males and females who ended up continuing to dominate the world.

The End


End file.
